


Me and myself [Fem!Corrin&Male!Corrin]

by FlipFlappingSonic11o9



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrincest[Fire Emblem Fates/IF], F/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipFlappingSonic11o9/pseuds/FlipFlappingSonic11o9
Summary: Its a regular rainy day as male Corrin lays on the bed contemplating his life a bit when he hears a knock on the door. Its his female self,female Corrin. Its basicly straight up sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo quick story bout how this came to be. Someone I follow on Google+ posted bout how the novel he was watching was getting to the sex part and I comment "Pft smut fanficts are better than that. I can make a good one" and then next thing I know I was writting a dumb little CorrinXCorrin self-cest fanfict. I never really intended it to be posted so I just wrote it in a way which was fun to write. Idk if this gets enough people liking it I might make KanaxKanna incest which takes place after the war. I mean its mainly meant to be a one-shot but I would write some more if peeps want.

Corrincest fanfict

[Male Corn POV]

My eyes open to the sound of a knock on the door. Rain was dripping on the roof of the threehouse. I wondered who could be knocking at the door. I got up to open the door. When I saw who it was,it was Corrin!I mean.. Me?I mean....Female me?She was drenched rain when I opened the door.  
"Oh thank goodness you opened Corrin...!"she said as she sighed and entered the threehouse,water droplets dropping on the floor as we walked in. I closed the door and sat down on a small floor pillow I had inving her to sit down too. "Oh no thank you...!I'd get the pillow wet...!" She said as shook her body drying herself up a bit. I looked over to my side for a bit and then look back to see her--taking off her damn clothes...! "...What are you doing Corrin?" I asked and she quickly replied "I dont wanna stay here standing like an idiot but my clothes are wet. So ima take off my clothes and sit down" I just sat there wondering how could I be so smart yet so...Dumb...?Wait...This me is just genderbent.. They're still me...So am I this dum--"Okay done!" She says smacking her butt down on the floor pillow unfront of mine in her underwear.

My eyes looked at her,heheh,I guess I should say,MY body...Gods was I always this narsacistic...?Thats being narsacistic right?She notices me eyeing her out as she gives me a nice sexual glare and leans in to ask "Wanna do it?~" I give her the same look back "Fuck yeah I do" next thing I know im pushing her on the bed kissing the fuck out of those nice soft lips and then I stop for a moment "Is this masturbation...?" I ask to which she replies "Who caaares????Just stick it in me already dammit!" I keep kissing and start softly bitting down on her neck getting naked. Once im down on my underwear I hop on the bed and it makes a small creaking noise. I take off that pesky bra and panties of hers. I stick my fingers into her wet entrance as I suck on her breast groping the other one with my other hand. Moans of pleasures escape her lips as my fingers move in and out. After a while of the same wet squishing noise I take out my fingers,pull down my underpants and thrust in hard as her voice turns to pleasure "O-Oh fuck yes...!~" I start thrusting in and out at a quick speed as the bed creaks moving foward and backward a tiny bit as her moans fill the room. I start quickening my speed as she grasps the sheets moaning "O-Oh f-fuck Im c-cumming...!" I whisper to her "Then brace youraelf cause i'm cumming too~" then I hold her down while I do one last hard thrust. She moans loudly as her vaginal fluids go everywhere,at the same time my sperm goes into her. Tired we both lay there staring at the ceiling

9 months later we had a pair of over motherfucking powered twins. We names them Kana and Kanna. They basicly soloed Anankos but thats besides the point. They probably had incetous sex after the war

The end


End file.
